The present invention is generally directed to oil filters, and more particularly to a holder for an oil filter which allows the filter to be easily and cleanly cut open for inspection purposes.
During a 100 hour or annual inspection on a piston aircraft, one of the accepted practices in the industry is that the oil is changed and the spin on oil filter is replaced. In addition, the old filter is cut open and the filter media is inspected for any metal particles which would indicate a potential internal failure of main bearings or other moving parts internal to the engine crankcase.
The most popular brand of aviation oil filter is the Champion brand. It has a 1-inch hex nut spot welded on the dome of the filter in order to be able to be removed. The only way to hold the filter is to place it in a vice and grab it by this 1 inch nut and use a variety of oil filter cutters on the market to cut it open. The problem is the filter wants to move left and right regardless how tight the vice is. In fact, since this nut is stamped sheet metal and spot welded to the dome of the filter, it has its limitations as to how tight the vice can be. When the filter media core is removed from the canister, some oil usually runs outside and down the side of the filter canister and onto your vice and the floor.
The present invention is directed to a holder for an oil filter which overcomes the previously described shortcomings. The holder comprises a container into which the oil filter may be inserted. The holder firmly holds the filter, and then the holder and filter are installed in a vice. The filter may then be cut open with a saw or other cutting device for the purpose of inspection. The holder firmly grasps the oil filter and prevents it from moving during the cutting operation. The holder further contains any residual oil which remains inside the filter, thereby preventing oil spillage. The present invention may be utilized with either aircraft oil filters, or automotive oil filters by using an oil filter wrench.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, a holder for an oil filter having a shaped head includes a container having an open top and a base. An upwardly opening socket is centrally disposed above the base, the socket being shaped and dimensioned to receive the shaped head of the oil filter.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the shaped head of the oil filter is hexagonal as is the upwardly opening socket of the holder.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the base has a lower surface having a downwardly projecting flange. The flange is used to clamp the holder in a vice.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, retaining means are provided for firmly gripping the oil filter when it is inserted into the holder. In a preferred embodiment, the retaining means include a plurality of screws which may be tightened to abut and hold the oil filter.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.